


Fighter

by blue_diamond



Series: Fighter [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action, Fantasy, May have the others, Other, Romance, i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_diamond/pseuds/blue_diamond
Summary: In a world where Snow never stops, citizens are divided into 3 groups to help the once fallen Kingdom, Snovia.The Artists, the Shapeshifters, and, perhaps the most dangerous job, the Fighters.When the King announces that his two sons would be joining the Fighters division, everything changes.In Crystalline, there lies deception. Secret and lies would be spilled, but in the mist of it, who would be telling the truth?As we all know, the worst betrayal comes from the ones we love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on CA, like my other ff, before I decided to add it here.
> 
> And because of the severe lack of svt x reader ffs.

It was a dark, cloudless night. The moon was shining down onto the damp, snow-filled ground, providing just enough light for your vision.

You could feel the cold wind slapping you across your face as the snow sticked itself on your long locks and made your eyelashes looked as though it was encrusted in diamonds.

Pulling your hood down, your eyes scanned the dark area for anything living, hands gracing the sword located on your hips in case something unexpected happens. 

The fur-lined, knee lenght leather boots that you were wearing proved to be useless in this cold night, providing only a slight warm for your legs as you crouched down in an attacking position from behind a large rock as you caught sight of your prey. 

Stealthily, you reached for your bow and notched an arrow before pulling it in front of your face.

Aim, pull, fire. The deer was down in seconds. Blood was seeping through it's ivory coat, staining the snow with a red puddle while the animal fell still, silent.

Dead. 

Good, that meant that it wasn't a shapeshifter. They wouldn't die just because of a measly arrow. They were stronger than that.

Sighing in relief, you ran towards the carcass, the bottom of your boots crunching a stray leaf. Taking out a tiny knife from your trusty rucksack, you began to saw the deer's antlers from it's head. 

They were big and solid. Majestic in any way, painted gold, a mark that made the deer sough after in the kingdom. Gold was the colour which symbolized utmost respect, which meant the deer was a royalty if it's kind. 

It was perfect for a sword.

It was a shame that it was killed. But that was how all Snovians lived by the harsh weather, by killing anything that was good enough to make something valuable. 

Snovia was a kingdom that was snowing all year round, and not once had it ever showed signs of stopping. All Snovians had grown accustomed to the cold weather, though, finding ways to survive by any means. The King and Queen were the ones to help build up the once fallen kingdom, splitting each Snovian into different groups to benefit it. 

The Artists, Shapeshifters, and the Fighters. Together, all Snovians made use of the system and the workload decreased drastically.

You were a fighter, who was in charge of hunting, killing and fighting. It was a dangerous job, with only a few in the group compared to the others, but doing it made you feel free, with adrenaline pumping in your veins. 

"I see that you didn't disappoint, Y/N." A voice pierced though the silence of the night. "That deer looks perfect. Meaty enough to feed a table for 10, and it's antlers are just right for a sword or knife. I definitely made the right decision to send you out there tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure you're exaggerating Seungcheol." You answered playfully, although you heart was excited by the fact that your boss had complimented you. "The deer's average."

"It's gold antlers say otherwise." He smirked, tilting his head towards the antlers in your sack, gleaming in the night. Stepping back, he revealed the entrance to Snovia- a crystal wall that could only be seen by Snovians. "Welcome back, it's great to see you alive."

\\\\\\\\\

"Good Morning, Snovians."

The diamond speaker located at the center of the kingdom could be heard by all Snovians as they had a communication chip in their bodies, the perfect tool for announcements. 

"We are here to announce that, starting from today, Prince Kim Mingyu and Chwe Hansol of Snovia would be joining the Fighters group as there is a lack of numbers. We sincerely hope that you will welcome them with big arms and teach them the basics of hunting. We thank you for your time and that is all. Beeeeep."

Shocked whispers were heard throughout the center as the Artises and Shapeshifters glanced towards the Fighters. You were sitting with Seungcheol and Wonwoo, your hunting partner, while trying to process the new found information and eating.

"So what do you think of this new addition?" You asked after a moment of silence. 

"I think it's stupid." Wonwoo answered, a scowl hardening his already intimidating features. "We worked out butts off, hunting and providing food and materials for weapons. And suddenly, those two join in our group, all because of our lack in numbers? Bull, I say it's all because they're royals."

You weren't surprised at the male's declaration. Since you were young, Wonwoo had always expressed his dislike towards the royals because 'life had it easy for them'. Maybe it was because he was abandoned by his parents when he was just a newborn, but he always felt bitter over the love that the King and Queen gave their sons.

You always thought that the older looked like royalty himself. With his dark ebony hair, eyes that pierced though anyone's soul and his model-like figure, it was no wonder most of the girls in this area had a crush on him.

"I dunno, Wonwoo." Seungcheol, who had been quietly examing the exchange between you and Wonwoo, piped up. "I think it's good. I mean, it is true that we are lacking in numbers, and having them, royalty or not, would help us."

"Yes, but- Why the Fighters? You would think that those royals," He said the word royals as if it was some type of poop, "Wouldn't want to make their hands dirty. Who would? We were forced here simply because we were better."

You felt a slight sting in your chest as your partner voiced our his complains. It was true that in order to divide each Snovian into their groups, the King and Queen had tested each of them separately. From trying to carve a knife out of a rock, to giving them a temporary potion to see how they would fare as shapeshifters- the ones who could change anyone and everything, even themselves, into anything, and gifting them with swords to fight the wildest of boars, it was torture, but it ensured the best. Besides, you liked your job.

"Woo, you're being too harsh. Can't you maybe, just maybe, give them a chance?" You asked, wondering if Wonwoo would even listen to you.

"No," He bit out before falling silent.

You and Seungcheol could only give each other a helpless look. 

/////

Around you, you could hear swords clanging as they striked each other, trying to take their opponent down. The occasional zing of an arrow was heard as archers lined up in front of frozen target, trying to break the ice by aiming at the bullseye. 

Next to the Fighters arena was the slightly smaller cabin for the Artists. From what you could see from the other side of the shelter's crystal walls, they were gathering for meeting, presumably plotting at how to upgrade the Icouses, which were the homes of Snovians.

A grunt from an animal- was that a boar?- filled your ears as you turned around to see the Shapeshifters experimenting shifting into different animals.

This was Snovia, and it was your home. 

"Attention Fighters!" Seungcheol was standing on a snow covered rock, speaking into a speaker. Immediately, all Fighters straightened their backs, hands free of weapons and place their hands on their breastplates. 

"As you all heard, Your Majesty Prince Kim Mingyu and Prince Chwe Hansol would be part of this division from now on. They would be arriving shortly, so please be as welcoming as possible."

"Yes, Commandor!" The Fighters shouted before returning to their work, their previous discipline vanishing like a smoke being blown away by the wind as they continued to train. Messy and loud.

You faced Wonwoo as you continued sparring with him, feet nimble and fast as you dodged his blows and instinct taking over you as you trusted your sword towards him. 

"Jesus Y/N, you've gotten better this week." He complimented, panting hard. "You couldn't even block me 7 days ago!"

"Let's just say." A clang, accompanied by a trust. "That hunting in the dark would improve your skills greatly." Your voice sounded breathy and tired as you made your last blow, locking Wonwoo's sword onto the ground.

"I win." You said simply before a clattering of hooves rounded the corner, pulling a huge, white carriage with it. A few birds flew on top of it, shaping a snowflake with a crown in the middle, the symbol of Royalty.

Stopping in front of the gate of the arena, a flash of black hair peeked out of it, accompanied by a black coat, jeans, and leather shoes. Another person came out, this time he had a mop of blue hair that was swept up, a puffer jacket and pants with boots. 

The princes had arrived. 

Like a wave, everybody, including the Artists and Shapeshifters, kneeled down on one knee, welcoming the arrival of the royals. Even Wonwoo, who had been glaring at them one second ago, had done it. 

"Rise, Snovians." A deep, strong voice commanded. Looking up, you caught sight of their faces, smiling, friendly, even. You couldn't see why Wonwoo would hate them, they looked nice. 

"We are honoured to have you here, Your Majesties." Seungcheol said, voice firm and showing no ounce of fear. Just like how the commander of the Fighters should be. 

"We've heard a lot of this division from our father, so we're pleased to be here." Chwe Hansol, the younger of the two, chimed in. His eyes were scanning the crowd, as if looking for someone.

His eyes locked into yours as he was looking around, and you felt your heart skip a beat as you hurriedly looked away. 

Jesus, he was beautiful. Looking into his eyes were like being sucked into a hole, mesmerizing and uncontrolling. His sleek, all-black attire didn't help one bit. But they were also dark and lost and sad, as if he lost something dear to him.

"We thank you for welcoming us here today." Another voice added. It was the same one who had asked them to rise. You weren't surprised to see the owner of the voice was no other than the other Prince, Kim Mingyu. "It's a pleasure to be joining the Fighters."

A snort could be heard from besides you. Without turning to check, you were sure that it was Wonwoo. 

"Pleasure, my arse. I'm sure their laughing at how worn out this whole place looks." 

"Shut up, Woo." You hissed back in return, mortified. What if they heard him? They would be in so much trouble, and, if severe, their lives would be at risk.

You would not let years of training be wasted by one small statement from Wonwoo. 

"FIGHTERS, LET'S GIVE OUR PRINCES A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO WELCOME THEM!" Seungcheol hollered in the mist of your arguement. 

In came defending applause and cheering, clapping for the princes. The atmosphere was high, almost hot, which was a rarity in Snovia. 

It was short-lived as the night came.


	2. Daria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daria, a rivaling kingdom, sends over hundreds of warriors of their own to fight Snovia's Fighter division, all hell breaks loose.

The first thing you heard were the sounds of horns blaring, blowing out a weird tune. Next were the war cries. Then the smell of blood and rust filled the cold air.

They were riding horses with coats as black as coal. Brandishing swords and knifes and arrows of any length, charging towards the arena. Not an ounce of fear in their eyes. And that was the scariest part. 

They were supposed to be scared. 

They were supposed to be running the other way. They were supposed to be stopping their horses from coming any nearer. They were supposed to have fear in their eyes. 

Not determination. Not passion. Not anything. Not anything at all.

Snovia was the biggest Kingdom in all of Crystalline. Which meant that they had the biggest army, the best workers, and more citizens. They also had the best weapons, better technology, more brains and smarts for everything.

They should be scared. And yet, they weren't.

But before you could begin panicking, a voice shot through the frantic crowd.

"FIGHTERS, GET READY!"

Seungcheol. 

Fighters all around you started gathering their own weapons. Lining up in a ruler straight line and stomping their feet like an army. Putting on their gear, they looked ready.

Immediately, you felt better. You had home ground advantage, more people, familiar people who would help you. More weapons.

Wonwoo was besides you in a flash, holding his trusty dagger on one hand and a sword in another. Eyes trained forward, cold and expressionless, he asked, "Ready?"

You had been training for this your whole life, so of course you were, previous panic be gone. Your bow was behind you, your bag filled with arrows, each of their tips dipped with poison, to ensure easier killing. "Ready."

"CHARGE!"

Leaping into action, you started firing your arrows towards the enemies at lightning speed. Seeing the arrows seep through their armours gave you a thrill you never felt before. Your first, second and third kill. All in 5 seconds.

Because Snovia had Artises, they had invented arrows made of pure ice and made them as sharp as a knife. This made it easier for them to go through armours, or, at the very least, give them a dent.

Around you, bodies were falling down, crashing onto the ground. The snow had became a red pool surrounding you, swimming with the dead. 

You slowly stepped back, looking at the mess in front of you while the battle raged on. With a sinking feeling, you realised that the enemies weren't the only ones dwindling in numbers. Snovians were lying on the snow, eyes glassy and looking up towards the heavens.

The deceased would have to be buried later. They would be greatly missed.

But before you could continue attacking, you came face to face with a pair of brown eyes filled with mirth, then you felt something painful at your side. It was merely a small tic, but it was enough.

The cries around you were dimming. The world blurring. It was tilting upwards, and you felt your cheek pressing against something cold. You heard a voice calling out your name. Then you were out.

\\\\\\\\\

"Why did you come here? Speak. Before I force it out of you."

The voice spoke with an air of authority, it's owner towering in front of the enemies.

"They are in the Fighters division. Sooner or later, they would find out about you. We have to move quickly before they suspect anything, Your Majesty."

"Why would you come up with this idea without consulting with me? I am the Prince of your Kingdom, I have the right to know. Tell me, did my father plan this?"

"Your Majesty, this is for your own good. You must continue doing what you're supposed to do here in Snovia, and we, will help you." 

"And how would you notify me of your attacks?"

"You would be given a warning before we come, Your Majesty." Bowing his head down, the leader stood up.

"You are the Prince of Daria. They cannot ever find out about your identity. And we would prevent them from doing so by any means."

\\\\\\\\\

Darkness.

Then voices.

"Is she awake yet?" The voice sounded familiar, but you couldn't pinpoint an exact person in your drowsy state.

Your eyelids felt like lead, heavy and tired, and you could already tell that opening them was going to be painful, as well as closing them. The side of your hips were numb, a result of the medicine.

Hesitantly, you cracked open one side of your eye, lights immediately blinding you, along with the voices.

"SHE'S UP!"

The next thing you knew, you were engulfed by a bear hug. It didn't take long for you to realize who it was.

"Kyulkyung, get off me!"

Your wound had begun throbbing the moment your best friend came in contact with it. Gasping in pain, you started massaging it, realizing that it was wrapped with a bandage.

"Ice, what happened to you? We were all worried sick! Your mom was on the verge of fainting, you know."

"Some other tribe from another Kingdom came and attacked us. Weren't the Artises harmed? You guys were right next to us!"

Your throat was sore and dry, a result of the lack of water. Coughing, you reached for a glass at the side of the table.

"That's the weird thing. They weren't attacked, and neither were the Shapeshifters. The only division that was hurt were the Fighters." Seungcheol's voice cut in, and you realised that he had been standing in front of the door the whole time. 

"After investigating, the King had stated that it was the army from Daria. We have no idea what their motive is, but best be careful."

Daria.

In Crystalline, there were 4 Kingdoms, Snovia, Wintier, Arago and Daria. And there was a prophecy.

"You mean, they were targeting us? But why?"

"I'm pretty sure it's obvious why, Y/N." With that said, he walked away.

Come to think of it, this never happened before. Never had there been a time where the other Kingdom had directly tried to kill them. 

That was, before the princes came. 

Were they targeting them?

Before you could ponder on the question, Wonwoo came in.

"Hey." He greeted, cold as always.

You wished he wouldn't be like that. You had known him for a long time, and he still hasn't opened up to you. Sometimes, you had a feeling that he felt awkward around you.

"Hey." 

Looking between the two of you, Kyulkyung smiled, albeit slyly, and tip-toed furthur away. 

For years, Kyulkyung had always claimed that Wonwoo liked you, and had been subtly trying to bring you two closer to each other. You had always scoffed at her whenever she mentioned it, because, ice, this was Wonwoo she was talking about.

Emotionless, cold Wonwoo. No way would he like you. 

"So, how's your wound?" 

"It's...... pretty good, I guess. I see you haven't have much to worry about." Other than the slight scars on his face, he looked perfectly fine.

Touching his face to check for any additional wounds, he smiled when he realized that they weren't any. "Yeah. I guess I'm just lucky, like always."

If you were sitting any closer to him, you would have given him a light, friendly punch on his shoulder. But unfortunately, you weren't.

"Nice of you to pick on my bad luck. I have the best partner in the world." 

"Great to see that you acknowledge that. By the way, when are you getting out? Their going to bury the dead after 3 days."

Kyulkyung shot you a look, clearly concerned. 

"Maybe tomorrow. But the latest would be a week later, so I may miss it." You weren't sure if you were happy or sad by the news.

Sure, you didn't have to see how many had sacrificed themselves for Snovia, but at the same time, it was going to be your last chance to see them before they got buried under the snow.

"What happened to the Princes?"

A dark look flashed across his face. "At the palace, living their life." He spat out.

"Anyways, I've got to go, duty calls." Giving you an apologetic look, he turned around and went off.

You could only stare at place where he was sitting at.

"Did you see the look he was giving you? He was caring for you!" The Chinese squealed, running over to your place.

But all you could think of was the fact that the Princes weren't hurt. If Daria was targeting them, why weren't they hurt? 

Far from hurt. 

Did they have anything to do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow, that was intense. *pats myself on the back* But you have been warned, get ready for slow updates.


	3. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Giving him the number of years wouldn't harm him, right?"

The next few days were filled with sorrow, with a hint of helplessness and pity directed towards the families of the decease as the officials froze the bodies into huge slabs of ice and buried them six feet deep into the thick snow.

Already, the Fighters had lost 20 warriors to Daria with another 13 injured, including you, with bandages around their wounds and bruises painting their faces a blueish hue. The King had been shocked to hear the unpleasant news and had carried out a meeting the next day, with you absent. 

Needless to say, you had begged Seungcheol to tell you what had happened while you were stuck with the doctors.

Apparently, he had started sending others towards the borders of Snovia, guarding it and making sure nobody came in or out to ensure that the Darians didn't sneak their way back.

"But what about them? Their in danger!" You had argued, horrified at the thought that more deaths were to come.

"It's...... for the best, Y/ N. They became Fighters they should have known that this was coming." There was a tinge of sadness in his eyes as he spoke, and you feared that he was already thinking about the future. After all, no leader wanted to see his group fall apart.

"But nobody chooses where they go. It's decided by the test, like you and I." The fight had died out of you, like a flame being blown out.

And then you heard what was probably the most heartbreaking words come out of his mouth.

"Exactly, Y/ N. It means that their destined for it."

The both of you knew, that the 'it' in his sentence didn't mean greatness, but death.

\\\\\\\\\

"LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, UP, DOWN, RIGHT."

Seungcheol's commanding voice was ringing in your ears as the punching bag in front of your eyes swung violently, taunting you and telling you that you weren't punching hard enough. 

Concentrating hard, you swung your fist.

But of couse, it just had to move away at the last minute before your fist kissed it. 

Beads of perspiration had begun forming on your forehead, despite the cold weather that was freezing your foot. The woollen scarf that you had wrapped around your neck- now discarded on the dirty snow- had provided little to no warm for you as the ferocious winds had blown your hair in front of your face, obstructing your vision. 

"HIT IT HARDER, Y/ N!" A voice urged you, testing your limits as its owner occupied the place besides you, hitting the punching bag with ease. 

You punched harder, imagining it as the heads of the Darian warriors.

They.

Punch

Will.

Punch

Pay.

Punch

Slowly, but surely, the boiling part of your anger was cooling down, it's surface nothing more than mere disgust for the Darians. 

"See? That's better." 

"I know, Woo." You replied, you voice coming out in soft pants as they struggled for air. Gulping down the warm water from your sack, you felt better. 

The hot liquid had flowed through your mouth, providing you momentary warmth as you steadied the punching bag, ready for another round. 

"Ready?"

"Of course. I'm not me if I'm not ready." 

But of course, something just had to stop your train of concentration.

Or rather, someone.

A bunch of someones, in fact.

As though time has brought you back a week ago, the exact same events started unfolding right before your eyes.

First, the cluttering of hooves sounding from the distance.

Then, a bunch of doves flocking towards the top of the carriage, shaping out the royal Snovian crest.

And lastly, the princes appearing from the carriage, with the same attire and all.

But this time, their eyes were blank, void from any emotion, tired and red from what you assumed was the lack of sleep. Their hairs were trousled, as if they had been tossing and turning around their beds, and most of all, they were dazed.

The princes were never dazed. All your life, you had been looking at them talking through the screen of your ice-pad, always assured, confident, telling Snovians not to worry, reporting about the current state and such. They never looked out of sorts.

Something bad must have happened. You knew it from your gut. 

It couldn't just be the attack that happened a week ago. That wasn't enough to make them like this, as scarring as it was.

But before you could dwell on it further, you heard the crackle of the mike, accompanied by a small tap, and then a voice.

"If there is a Y/ N Y/L/N over here, please proceed to the back of the auditorium, there is something that we need to discuss with you."

\\\\\\\\\

The place was dark, with soundproof walls and metal tables lining the inside of the room. The soft clang from the metal could be heard as Mingyu- Your Majesty, you had to remind yourself- pulled up a chair from the back and say down.

"C'mon, make yourself comfortable. I won't bite." With a bemused smile on his face and good looks, he could have fooled anyone. But not you.

"If it's important, I don't see why you wouldn't, considering the fact that we're in a secluded area, with nobody watching." You pointed out, voice cold.

Shut up. Before you get a lifetime in prison.

But you didn't need to worry, as he just let out a small chuckle and patted the seat in front of him.

"Sit." 

As if he was hynotising you, your legs started moving by your own accord. You couldn't help it, it was a reflex, something you had been born to do, to obey each and every command shot your way.

It was infurating. It was as if you were anyone's pet dog, destined to listen and obey for the rest of your life. And you hated it.

"So what did you call me here for, Your Majesty?" 

"So you've decided to add manners now?" He gave you a small laugh, eyes brightening, but it slowly clouded over, becoming dull as shadows. "No use in stalling now, so I'll cut straight to the point. How long have you known Choi Seungcheol?"

You raised an eyebrow, forgetting that he was a royal at that moment.

Seungcheol?

As in, your commander and long-time friend, Choi Seungcheol?

"A long time, why?" Eyes narrowed, you stared at him, daring him to give you a reason to give out that information.

As if ignoring you, he looked down onto his notes. "Be more specific."

"And why should I tell you that? It's private between me and Seungcheol. I can keep anything to myself if it's about my friends."

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. You're crossing the line.

"Unless you have something to hide, I don't see why can't you disclose this small amount of information for me. I mean, it's not like it'll harm you."

"But I need to know why." You insisted, unsure whether you were making the right decision countering the Prince.

Oh, whatever. You've already disrespected him more than one time anyway, how much damage can one more do?

Kim Mingyu stopped flipping over his notes, staring at you through his bangs. 

"You know, Y/ N, sometimes, knowing less is better. "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, just give me the damn information!"

"Fine!"

Was this really the right thing to do? Something about Kim Mingyu's stance wasn't right. He was too figity, too impatient.

After hesitating for a while, you said it. 

"6 years."

There, it was done. But saying how many years wouldn't harm Seungcheol, right? 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss, I'm back! How'd you like those chapter? I apologize if it wasn't up to standards, my brain's a little mushy these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Crystalline is the name of the world, like earth. While Snovia is a Kingdom in it, like the countries here. Only it snows.


End file.
